


Standoff

by Nipan



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Threats, caustic is angry, caustic is out for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan





	Standoff

It hit them like a round from a peacekeeper. Hard and fast, like an unexpected kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of them. Munnin cawed from somewhere in the trees above, feathers no doubt ruffled in uncertainty as he warned his master of danger, hopping between the branches that served as the only barrier between the bar and the sky. Bloodhound had always liked the fact that the building had no roof, choosing instead to leave itself open to the elements, to the cool night air that seemed to ward off the stench many bars seemed to collect.

 

Bloodhound’s body was tense now, all noise fading away into a faint hum as they listened. It took a moment, but their honed senses picked up the heavy footfall, the way the boots fell hard against the wood flooring. Harder than was necessary. The sound was almost a warning, seeming to hold a purpose, ill intent… They could sense it.

 

“Mirage,” they spoke softly, the trickster leaning into their side twisting to look up at them, brow furrowed as they were cut off mid sentence. “Leave. Now.”

 

Confusion passed over Mirage’s face, nervous uncertainty following quickly at it’s heels. “Uh… Did I say something wrong? If this is about me saying Munnin was creepy then I was just-”

 

Bloodhound turned to look down at the younger man now, movement fluid and rapid, holding a predatory grace. “Mirage, you need to leave now. I will come see you later. Go to my rooms. Do not return to your own tonight.” The tracker ordered firmly, shifting themselves to give the confused brunette room to slide out of the booth. 

 

Once out, Mirage turned to leave, the young man reaching up to brush a curly strand from his face as he hesitated, half-turning to look back down at their lover. The tracker could read the uncertainty in the furrow of his brow, his hesitation, but they offered nothing but a jerk of their head. The younger man seemed to read the urgency in the movement this time and obeyed, exiting the bar through the nearby door without looking back.

 

Relaxing slightly now that Mirage was out of danger, Bloodhound waited. They could sense it when the dangerous gaze landed on them, alone in their booth. Could sense when the much larger man began to force their way past others to reach them.

 

“Mirage,” the name was all but spit out, “where is he?”

 

Bloodhound remained silent as the larger man coughed, the tracker slowly pushing their glass aside before rising, straightening to their full height before turning to face Caustic. “Mirage has left for the night.”

 

The scientist directed his murderous gaze onto the shorter, gaze narrowed. “Where is he.” He repeated through clenched teeth, fingers curling into fists with the soft squeak of his gloves to accompany it. A sound not lost on the shorter warrior standing between him and his goal.

 

Unaffected by the obvious aggression Caustic’s demeanor presented - the clear threat of danger - Bloodhound tilted their head ever so slightly. “I see no reason as to it being your business,” they answered, accent thickening with protectiveness for their lover.

 

Caustic seemed like he wanted to say something, but a violent cough wracked his body, cutting it off. 

 

Remaining silent and still as they watched the scientist wheeze in an attempt to recover, Bloodhound’s mind ran through what they knew to be true. Caustic, as of late, had been seen with Octane more than he was alone, something that had a lot of people talking. But now Octane was nowhere to be seen, and come to think of it, hadn’t been seen since the contestants for the Apex games had been dropped from the dropship. Mirage had very briefly told the tracker that he had eliminated the daredevil from the games, and from the way the trickster had glossed over the details, Bloodhound had assumed it had been a bad confrontation. But now that Caustic was here looking for Mirage? That seemed like an understatement.

 

“I’ll find him,” Caustic’s words had Bloodhound breaking from their thoughts, the scientist moving to push past them.

 

Bloodhound’s arm shot out, barring the scientist’s way. “People die in the ring, Caustic.” The tracker stated in a detached tone, “we are all mortal. Move on.”

 

Slowly the scientist turned towards Bloodhound, fires of hatred and rage burning in the pools of brown. “Move, or I’ll break it in two.”

 

Regarding the larger man in silence, Bloodhound made no move to do as the scientist had ordered, silently remaining as they were. “If you touch Mirage, Caustic,” the hunter moved to stand directly between the scientist and the door now, “you’ll wish you died in the flames of your own fire.”

 

Caustic tensed up, gaze narrowing at the other’s words. “You can’t keep him from the ring.” The scientist hissed out, bending slightly so he was level with the hunter. “Accidents happen… And you can’t protect him there.”

 

As the scientist turned to go, Bloodhound bit back their retort. Alexander Nox was a dangerous man, even moreso when one had his attention, and Mirage succeeded in obtaining both Caustic’s attention, as well as his hatred.

 

Dread rose in Bloodhound’s soul, Munnin dropping from the branches above to perch on their shoulder, head flicking to and fro as he watched the scientist leave. The raven let out a low, rattling sound. It was his way of warning his master of danger.

 

“Yes, Munnin,” Bloodhound murmured under their breath as they slipped out the door Mirage had used to unknowingly escape Caustic’s wrath. “Inside the ring, no one is safe… Outside, even less so.”


End file.
